livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Regar Lilothian (Sezarious)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard - Conjurer Level: 3 Experience: 3439 (6000 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: -Common (Venzan) -Ingnan (Linguistics) -Elven -Aquan (Linguistics) -Gnoll -Goblin -Orc -Sylvan -Auran -Draconic (Class) -Terran (Linguistics) -Infernal (Linguistics) -Celestial (Linguistics) -Deltan (Free (Campaign related)) Deity: Sapo First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 09 -1 (-1 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 racial) CON: 10 +0 (2 pts) (-2 racial) INT: 20 +5 (17 pts) (+2 racial) WIS: 07 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 17 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (Wizard 3) AC: 14 = + DEX (4) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +8 = (4) + Misc (+4 Familiar) BAB: +1 = 3 (1) CMB: +0 = (1) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (1) + STR (-1) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = 3 (1) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = 3 (1) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = 3 (3) + WIS (-2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments • Acid Splash +5 (1d3+1 (Acid Flask as focus)) Attack: +5 = (1) + Ability (4) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Acid damage Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int), +2 (Dex), -2 (Con) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1HP/level) Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far in dim-light conditions Elven Immunities: Immune to magical sleep, +2 saving throw bonus vs enchantments Elven Magic: +2 to overcome spell resistance, +2 to spellcraft when identifying items Keen Senses: +2 Perception Weapon Familiarity: proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers and shortbows Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapon Proficiency: Club, Dagger, Light Crossbow, Heavy Crossbow, quarterstaff, shortbow, longbow, longsword, rapier Feature Name: Arcane Bond - Familiar - Greensting scorpion Feature Name: Arcane school - Conjuration - Summoner's charm - Whenever you cast a conjuration (Summoning) spell, increase the duration by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level (Minimum 1) -Acid dart - Standard action - any foe within 30ft ranged touch attack - 1d6 8/day -Spell focus instead of scribe scroll Restricted Schools: Enchantment, Necromancy Feats -Spell focus - Conjuration (Class feature): +1 to Conjuration spell DC -Spell Specialization - Summon monster I (1st Level): Treat the spell as if cast 2 levels higher (Effectively gives 2 extra rounds to the duration of the spell) -Alertness - (Familiar) - +2 to sense motive and perception with your familiar on you -Augmented Summons - +4 to summoned creatures strength and constitution Traits Capable (Skill): Become proficient in 1 skill and get +1 (Escape Artist) Two world magic (Magic): Learn one extra cantrip from any list Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 07 = [Base (2) + INT (5)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 5 0 0 5 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 5 0 0 5 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 11 3 3 4 -0 +1 (Capable trait) Fly 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 11 3 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 11 3 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 11 3 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 11 3 3 5 +0 Linguistics 11 3 3 5 +0 Perception 0 0 0 -2 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 11 3 3 5 +0 Stealth 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level: All wizard cantrips plus purify food/drink, minus restricted schools 1st Level: Colour spray, Feather fall, Grease, Mage armor, Mount, Obscuring mist, Protection from evil, Summon monster I, Magic Weapon, Expeditious excavation 2nd Level: Summon Swarm, Protection from Evil (Communal) Learnt from scrolls: Summon Minor Monster (Spell Specialization Feat), Burning Hands, Break Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level: Read Magic, Detect magic, Acid splash, Prestidigitation 1st Level: Summon Minor Monster, Summon Minor Monster, Mage Armor, Grease, Magic Weapon, Feather fall 2nd Level: Summon Swarm, Summon Swarm, Protection From Evil (Communal) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb . Magenta Ioun Stone (Cracked) 800 gp 0 lb . Ioun Torch 75 gp 0 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Ink vial 8 gp 0 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) ink pen 0.1 gp 0 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) 1 free and 1 extra spell-book 15 gp 6 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) Acid (Flask) 10 gp 1 lb Water skin 1 gp 4 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) . 20 Days Rations 10 gp 20 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) . A compass 10 gp 1/2 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) . Butterfly Net 5 gp 2 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) . Smoked Goggles 10 gp 0 lb . 20 Sheets Paper 8 gp 0 lb . Scroll Case 1 gp 1/2 lb (Effective 0 in Haversack) . Mirror Image (Scroll) 150 gp 0 lb . Obscuring Mist (Scroll) 25 gp 0 lb . Aboleth's Lung (Scroll) 150 gp 0 lb . Knock (Scroll) 150 gp 0 lb . Expeditious exc (Scroll) 25 gp 0 lb . Magical Inks (Above scrolls) 170 gp 0 lb Totals: 3630.7 gp '49 lb, But effectively 6lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 30 or less 31 to 60 61-90 Consumed or Destroyed Items . Scroll (Burning Hands) 25 gp (Magical inks 10gp) Scroll (Break) 25 gp (Magical inks 10gp) Scroll (Summon Minor Monster) 25 gp (Magical Inks 5gp, favoured school) Magical Inks for new spells 25 gp 5 days Trail rations 2.5 gp Staff 0 gp = Total Consumed: 102.5 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money +150 Gp GP: 119 Earned on first adventure: +3705 Gp SP: 3 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 3855 gp Carried Inventory: -3630.7 gp consumed or destroyed items: -102.5 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 121.8 gp Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 102 Height: 5'2" Weight: 150 lb Hair Color: brown Eye Color: brown Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Tall and slender elf, he dresses in modest travelers clothes and carries his staff wherever he goes. He looks very young for his age and is not taken seriously by most who meet him because of his appearance and his childish demeanor. Demeanor: Regar isn't your typical anti-social wizard who lacks Charisma, though he IS sometimes painful to be around. He has been sheltered from the real world for a long time whilst in training and has absolutely no "Street smarts" at all, though his elven senses and his familiar at least seem to help him sometimes to avoid trouble. He was always the high achiever who the other wizards picked on and made fun of, more than once playing pranks on him and the such. Background Regar is a promising academic with a keen mind. He was sent away by his parents to board and hone his skills in magic at a prestigious magical academy at about 60 years of age, when he began to learn the art of magic. Because of his superior intellect and weak physical stature, Regar became the subject of bullying by the other wizards early on... This may have been the cause of the lack of confidence and poor social skills he has to this day. These pranks often involved somehow either burying him beneath a pile of books, setting up his bed-sheets to animate around him to be tied up, or, the worst of all was probably when they tied him up naked, threw him onto the back of a magic mount and sent it out into the wilderness at a gallop. Regar would never look at a cactus the same way since... On the plus side he became very good at getting out of such situations. Though he could have stayed in study for a longer period of time, Regar had a small run in with one of the other students, Juris Bain, who called him out as pathetic, weak and sheltered. Regar, challenging the student, told him he was twice the wizard Juris would ever be. Juris responded with a laugh, setting a challenge with Regar, stating Regar could not survive in the REAL world and wouldn't last a year away from the comforts of home. Regar has now journeyed out, for no other reason than to prove Juris wrong. A reflection of his lack of common sense, Regar has gone fourth adventuring in order to win a bet!?! Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 3439 Treasure Received: 3705 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Nil Features: Spells selected at 2nd; Magic Weapon, Expeditious Excavation HP: Max -2 Option, +1/level FC Bonus, starting of 7hp, +5=12 Skill Pts: +7/ level (2+Int mod) (Ranks not placed anywhere new, just whereever lv 1 ranks were put). Linguistics rank used to purchase Infernal language Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Augmented Summons Features: Spells selected at 3rd; Summon Swarm, Protection from evil (Communal) HP: Max -2 Option, +1/level FC Bonus, starting of 12hp, +5 (3rd)=17 Skill Pts: +7/ level (2+Int mod) (Ranks not placed anywhere new, just wherever lv 1 ranks were put). Linguistics rank used to purchase Celestial language Level 4: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Nil Ability Score Increase: Charisma +1 Features: Spells selected at 4th; Knock, Glitterdust HP: Max -2 Option, +1/level FC Bonus, starting of 17hp, +5 (4th)=22 Skill Pts: +7/ level (2+Int mod) (Ranks not placed anywhere new, just wherever lv 1 ranks were put). Linguistics rank used to purchase Ignan language Level 5: Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Wizard Bonus Feat: Alternate - Arcane Discovery - Feral Speech Features: Spells selected at 5th; Summon Swarm, Protection from evil (Communal) HP: Max -2 Option, +1/level FC Bonus, starting of 22hp, +5 (3rd)=27 Skill Pts: +7/ level (2+Int mod) (Ranks not placed anywhere new, just wherever lv 1 ranks were put). Linguistics rank used to purchase Aquan language Approvals *GlassEye (14 Nov 2015) (Judge) level 1 *Aura (16 Nov 2015) (Judge) level 1 *FrancisJohn (18 July 2016) (Judge) level 2&3 Category:Approved Characters